Waiting
by fritznkitty2007
Summary: Josephine's hurt after Adam betrays her...and someone picks up the pieces of her broken heart. (One Shot fluff)


Waiting

By Rachael Keane

It was a sad night after dinner for Josephine as she sat on her bed cross-legged and in tears of anger and sadness. She was still so hurt...Adam had hurt her emotionally by kissing a girl from his Chemistry class, and this little action led to their break up earlier that day. Josephine's eyes were buried inside of a tissue as she cried every ounce of sadness out of her.

"JC...What's the problem sweetheart? Are you alright?" A voice suddenly knocked her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Chase standing in the doorway.

Josephine shook her head "Come on, Chase! You know you could scare someone like that." she said with a soft laugh and smile.

Chase chuckled a bit and then his face grew serious again "Sorry about that, JC... Soooo I hear about yours and Adam's break-up..." he started.

Josephine cut him off suddenly "Please, Chase! Do me a small favor and spare me! I don't need you to be giving me one of those 'I Told You So' lectures. It s so the very last thing I need right now from anyone." she said, looking away from him suddenly.

Chase crossed his arms and entered the bedroom, walking toward the bed "Come on now, JC...I wasn't gonna do that to you. Give me some credit will you please?" he asked, sitting on her bed next to her.

"I'm so so sorry Chase, I didn't mean to assume that you would do such a thing to me." Josephine said as she went to wipe her eyes. Then looked at her hands which were now black "Damn it...my eye make up!" she complained, whimpering.

Chase sighed a bit before he took a tissue from his pocket, and leaned over to take Josephine's chin in his hand "Come here, you silly girl...you look like a raccoon." he said with a small laugh as he dabbed her eye, wiping off the makeup off her face.

Josephine smiled widely as she looked at Chase. She then titled her head to one side, suddenly lost in the lovely boy's eyes "God...I just noticed something." she said.

Chase looked at her "Really? What is so fascinating now, JC?" he asked her with a smile.

Josephine cupped Chase's face in one hand as she kept smiling "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life. They sparkle like the moon." she said.

Chase could feel himself blush. He had never had a girl compliment him like that ever, and coming out someone like Josephine...it felt really good. "Awwww JC, that's so sweet." he said, tilting his head as he lifts his hand to touch her face as well.

Josephine looked slightly confused. "Chase, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him.

Before Chase knew it, he decided to break into the French that he and Josephine were used to speaking to each other " Joséphine, je n'ai jamais senti de cette façon sur une fille que je peux faire pour vous ... et j'ai une confession à faire." he told her.

Josephine smiled "Mon Dieu, Chase. C'est quoi?" she asked him, still feeling confused and now frightened at the same time.

Chase continued in French still , feeling a little less nervous than before. " Je suis follement amoureuse de toi ... J'ai toujours été. C'est juste que, vous étiez avec Adam, et j'étais trop timide pour dire quoi que ce soit." he explained.

Josephine sat there in shock suddenly as she dropped her hand from Chase's face and vice versa. She never knew how he felt about her and now that she knew his true feelings...it scared her just a bit "Chase...This is so sudden...and I'm a bit scared right now, sweetheart." she explained to him.

Chase took a hold of her hand and looked into her eyes "I'm scared too, Josie. I never thought I would say those words to any girl." he said in a low voice.

There was a moment of silence between them as they locked eyes. Just then, Chase made the first move and grabbed Josephine by the waist, pulling her toward him as their lips locked into a passionate kiss full of fire.

Chase fell down on the bed on top of Josephine as they made-out. From that point on...things changed between the two housemates/best friends.

(The End)


End file.
